天鵝站艙門
:This article is about the exterior of the Swan station. For other uses, see hatch. | Last= | Constructed=DHARMA Initiative | Status=因为 discharge 毁灭 | Controlled=曾经 Radzinsky, Kelvin, Desmond, Locke控制 }} '''The Hatch' was a large steel entrance to DHARMA Initiative station 3, the Swan. Discovered by John Locke and Boone Carlyle, Locke was unsuccessful at his attempts to gain access to it until it was blasted open by dynamite taken from the Black Rock. It was destroyed in the discharge. 发现 在追捕Ethan Rom之后，Boone决定回到营地。Locke扔给他一枝手电筒，但在Boone接到之前，手电筒掉在地上，发出一声金属撞击声，说明有什么钢铁东西嵌在泥土里。 经过几天的挖掘后，他们发现了一个巨大的圆形钢铁隧道通往地底深处，顶上盖着一扇铁门，门上有一个长方形的小玻璃窗。 投石机 Locke和Boone建造了一个投石机，试图打碎舱口门上的玻璃。投石机没能破坏玻璃，但在撞击之下歪到一边，撞伤了Locke的腿。 出现光线 Locke broke down after all the work he put into excavating and trying to open the Hatch and questioned the Island's demands of him. He banged on the Hatch door, and suddently the window illuminated with a light from inside. Though Locke did not know it at the time, Desmond Hume, the Hatch's occupant, turned on the light after hearing someone thumping on the door. 打开舱门 Jack determined to open the Hatch to use as a safe hiding place for the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 on a warning from Danielle Rousseau that the Others would come to kidnap them. The steel hatch was blown off using several sticks of dynamite recovered from the shipwreck of the Black Rock by Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Dr. Arzt, Kate and Hurley, against the last-second protestations of Hurley, who noted that the Numbers, which he considered unlucky, had been engraved into the side of the Hatch. In the final shot of Season 1, Locke and Jack gazed down into the long, dark, narrow vertical shaft revealed to be within. 探查 Locke lowered Kate into the Hatch. Soon after, she was pulled down as a large beam of light came out of the shaft entrance. Desmond had used the beam to blind Kate while he captured her and brought her into the Hatch. 相互救助 In telling Locke about his history in the Hatch, Desmond reported that he had been in a period of deep depression and was contemplating suicide when he heard Locke pounding on the Hatch. In searching for the source of the sound, Desmond turned on a powerful light. Locke's despair at his failure to open the Hatch caused him to pound on the Hatch exterior, which brought Desmond out of his despression. Desmond's switching on the light raised Locke's hope that the answers he sought were indeed inside the Hatch. Image:Ep1x23-hatch_open.jpg|John and Jack prepare to blow open the Hatch Image:Normal exoduspart2-0971.jpg|The Numbers engraved on the outside of the Hatch Image:Ep1x23-hatch boom1.jpg|The Hatch exploding 1 Image:Ep1x23-hatch boom2.jpg|The Hatch exploding 2 Image:Dus4.jpg|Locke and Jack peer down the Hatch's shaft Image:Normal_science-faith23.jpg|Jack and John decide what to do Image:Ep2x01-hatch shaft.jpg|View down the Hatch Image:QuarantineHatchDoor.jpg|Quarantine on the Hatch Door 天鹅站的另一个出口 After gaining access to the Hatch (the actual name for which was learned to be the Swan station), the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors' frequent trips into and out of the station were made possible by a ground-level airlock entrance. It was first used when Kate ran off to get Sayid after the computer terminal shorted out. This door was first seen in . 毁坏 The Hatch completely destroyed in the events of the discharge when Desmond turned the fail-safe key. A huge gaping crater full of debris was all that remained of the imploded Swan station. 来过的人 |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | 照片 | 姓名 | 状态 | 来访原因 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Locke | 生存 | 和Boone一起于第11天发现本站；试图用各种办法打开，直到第44天他把它炸开。 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Boone | 死亡 | 和Locke一起于第11天发现本站 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sayid | 生存 | 当Sayid要求获知Boone遗言的真相时，被Locke带到这里 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jack | 生存 | 当Locke和Sayid决定听取Jack的关于下一步计划的观点时，Jack被带到这里 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hurley | 生存 | 当他们准备从''Black Rock获取炸药时，被Locke、Sayid和Jack带到这里 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Kate | 生存 | 当他们准备从Black Rock获取炸药时，被Locke、Sayid和Jack带到这里 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Danielle | 生存 | 当他们准备从Black Rock''获取炸药时，被Locke、Sayid和Jack带到这里 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Eko | 死亡 | 当他被Locke和Desmond锁在外面时，试图进入天鹅站 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Desmond | 生存 | 在他时光旅行结束之后，被扔回到岛上时来到这里 |} Hatch, the